El Reloj...
by Arche
Summary: Bueno.. ya saben BUAAAAAA... es un takari.. si yo hize un takari. Para todos los fanaticos de esta pareja, espero quq e les guste T-T.. dejen reviews!!


Tic- Tac....Tic-Tac....  
  
Miro a mi alrededor y la gente se comienza a parar de sus asientos para ponerse a bailar, ella aún no llega, no me parece extraño, nunca ha sido muy puntual que digamos.  
  
Tic- Tac.... Tic- Tac...  
  
Voltéo y ahí está... con su radiante sonrisa que siempre ha iluminado mi vida. Se sienta a mi lado y me saluda. Ordena lo de siempre... un vodka naranja, según ella trago de Señorita.  
  
Me mira con sus bellos ojos rojizos y me sonrie. Charlamos largamente mientras ella juega con la pajilla de su trago...  
  
Si... es nuestra última noche juntos.  
  
Tic- Tac.... Tic-Tac...  
  
Comenzé a trabajar en este hotel desde Septiembre del año pasado. Por razones de dinero, debo juntarlo para inciar mis estudios en Inglaterra... mi sueño de toda la vida, convertirme en un gran escritor, y que mejor que estudiar en aquel país lleno de cultura y antiquísimos relatos.  
  
Ella llegó hace una semana... y el romance volvió a surgir entre nosotros, cosa que nunca imaginé que volvería a ocurrir luego de su relación con Davis de la cual salió muy herida... y de mi relación con, bueno.... para que entrar en estúpidos detalles que solo me invadirían de nostalgia.  
  
Tic- Tac... Tic- Tac...  
  
-Vamos- Me dice con su dulce voz – Demos una vuelta por la playa o algo...  
  
Nos levantamos de nuestro lugar y tomamos rumbo al pasillo del hotel... una duda me entra en la mente ¿estará bien que nos involucremos nuevamente?...  
  
Le pido que nos sentemos en un sillón en el camino y ella accede  
  
Tic-Tac... Tic- Tac...  
  
Me abraza con ternura y calor... ahhhh como me gusta estar con ella... es como una pequeña niña, con todas esas actitudes de ella. Me gustaría quedarme así por siempre con ella.. abrazado.. sientiendo su calor... ese calor que emana de su cuerpo... pero no... –mientras la miro con una sonrisa débil- todo tiene que llegar a un final...  
  
- las 12:30 am- Digo respondiendo a su pregunta... la hora.. el reloj... avanza...  
  
Tic- Tac... Tic-Tac...  
  
Reloj... por favor –mientras la abrazo con fuerza- te ruego que no marques las horas, porque estoy enloqueciendo a cada tic-tac que oigo de tu mecanismo...  
  
Ella se irá para siempre cuando el sol aparezca... por favor.. deten tu camino.. Solo nos queda esta noche para vivir nuestro amor....  
  
Tic-Tac... Tic-Tac....  
  
-No me quiero ir- Dice con un débil susurro que le sale del corazón...  
  
-Te dije que no me dijeras que te ibas a ir... te dije que no lo repitieras nuevamente-  
  
-Perdón- Dijo bajando la cabeza y apretándola contra mi pecho....  
  
Por inercia vuelvo a mirar mi reloj.. el tiempo pasa tan rápido cuándo estoy con ella...  
  
Me gustaría pedirle que detuviera el tiempo en sus manos.... para que nunca amaneciera.. para que esta noche y este momento se hagan perpetuos...para que nunca se vaya de mi...  
  
Tic- Tac... Tic-Tac....  
  
La beso en sus labios dulcemente... siento tristeza en este momento porque se que nuca se repetirá.. o que dentro de mucho volverá a ocurrir...  
  
Pero aunque sienta esto –Debo irme- dije mirando al infinito y mas allá...  
  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pude sentirlo... Me detiene pero no puedo.... por fin logro convencerla de que subamos al ascensor....  
  
Ya llegamos a su cuarto y ella no se despega de mi... su calor.. su calor... debo ser fuerte y dejarla.... si no es ahora... será al amanecer  
  
Tic-Tac... Tic-Tac...  
  
Nos besamos largamente, un beso tierno y dulce... el mejor sin dudas... En un sillón anaranjado situado junto a su cuarto. Me pide que me quede.. pero no puedo.. mi cabeza está hecha un caos de preguntas sin respuestas... no puedo, aunque quiero...  
  
Tic-Tac... Tic-Tac...  
  
Subo al ascensor y lo bajo lo mas rápido posible.. se que se levantó de su asiento y está bajando corriendo las escaleras para encontrarme..  
  
4..3.. –por fin- salgo corriendo y llego al pasillo dónde se encuentran los cuartos de los demás compañeros de trabajo... pude sentir sus pasos pequeños por los pasillos.. pero creo que ha decidido mejor no venir...  
  
Por un lado me alegro... debo reflexionar.. y solo...  
  
Tic-Tac.. Tic-Tac...  
  
Llego al final del pasillo y bajo las escaleras que se dirigen a la playa.. será un buen lugar para ordenar mi mente...Que mejor lugar que dónde volvimos a tener nuestra chispa hace algunos días...  
  
Bajo y desde aquí se puede observar su cuarto... la luz está apagada pero en un instante se prende. Después de todo.. ella había tenido intenciones de seguirme hasta acá...  
  
El ambiente esta muy frio.. como aquella noche donde nos reencontramos....  
  
Tic-Tac... ese sonido.. me recuerda mi irremediable dolor.....  
  
RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG.....  
  
Son las 9:45am... debo levantarme para llegar temprano a la guardería.. ¿no lo mencioné? Mi trabajo es cuidar a los hijos de los huéspedes...si, en el club de los pequeños...  
  
Miro el reloj –veo que no te detuviste ni por mi ¿cierto?-  
  
En estos momentos siento como mi vida se apaga por el hecho de que este aparato siga avanzando con su tic-tac.. tic-tac...  
  
Es irremediable... ya amaneció... la noche no fue perpetua... ella no volverá... el reloj no detuvo su camino...  
  
Tic-Tac... Tic-Tac...  
  
La puerta del mini club se abre... y entra ella.. por un momento pensé que no vendría..  
  
Pero no.. ella no es así... como se me ocurre pensarlo...  
  
Viene a mis brazos y me besa rápidamente...  
  
-¿Dónde te fuiste anoche?.. tu compañero de cuarto me dijo que no estabas ahí- articuló con duda  
  
-Me fui a la playa- dije mirando hacia otro lado....  
  
-Por lo menos me hubieses invitado... yo también quería ir.- Me dijo cruzandose de brazos...  
  
-Tenía que ir solo... debía ordenar mis pensamientos-  
  
-Y...-dijo mientras me abrazaba y se apoyaba en mi hombro desviándo su mirada- ¿ordenaste algo?  
  
-No mucho- respondí mirándo como el reloj del televisor avanzaba cruelmente...  
  
Tic-Tac... Tic-Tac...  
  
Entra su madre y le dice que ya se deben ir... se despide amablemente de mi y se va. El momento ha llegado.. nuestro adiós irremediable..  
  
Nos besamos largamente mientras el ensordecedor tic-tac retumba en mis oidos...  
  
Ella cruza el umbral de la puerta y me sonrie con nostalgia mientras articula débilmente un adiós...  
  
Comienza a bajar las escaleras y desde la ventana la sigo con la mirada...  
  
-Adios- Digo apoyado en esta y mirandola.. –mañana nos vemos- Como si todo fuese a continuar con la misma normalidad que los otros días...  
  
-Si, mañana- dice con una sonrisa triste – adios-  
  
Tic-Tac.. Tic-Tac..  
  
La veo alejarse por el pasillo de un metro hasta que su figura se desvanece...  
  
La dejé ir.... no volverá.. y si lo hace.. será dentro de mucho....  
  
Miro el reloj... deten tu camino... mi vida se apaga... sin mi luz, mi vida se apaga....  
  
Comienzo a girar las manecillas del aparato en reversa...  
  
Ja... como si eso me fuese a devolver el tiempo perdido..... aquella noche perpetua.... aquella noche que pudo haber detenido el tiempo en sus manos....  
  
Aquella noche....  
  
Tic-Tac... Tic-Tac...  
  
Maldito reloj... aún avanza... y no se detiene....  
  
°-°-°-FIN-°-°-°  
  
LES GUSTO?????????? BUAAAAAAAAAAA... yo lo encontré muy bonito.. aunque ustedes no lo crean es una historia verídica... T-T... pero bueno, de eso hablaremos en otra ocacion.  
  
Se lo dedico a...  
  
Mi koushiro Yamato..obviamente..  
  
Jonathan Mwajajajajaja...  
  
A los de msn.. jejejje  
  
Y a alguien muy especial-... "el tio pato".... jejjeje ya sabrás...  
  
DEJENME REVIEWS!!! ARIGATOUUUUUUU  
  
Nos vemos.. 


End file.
